The Chakra god
by DeathKing24712
Summary: A New god has just been born, taken away from his old home, he travels to planet to planet, dimension to dimension, reality to reality, with the goal, to return to his people. *Semi OP Naruto*


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS LITTLE STORY OF MINE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE TECHNIQUES THAT I MYSELF MADE.**

Person Speaking/thoughts:

"Sup"/_"Who The Hell! ! !"_

**Demon Speaking/_Thoughts_:**

**"Now is your time to die Mortal!!/_"Impossible i'm supposed to be the strongest in the universe!!_**

**Jutsus/Techniques: "Fuuton Rasenshuriken!!**

**Author Speaking: [It's been a while]**

**AN: Death Here with a new story (more to come.. hmm and three major ones too).. hope this does better than my last one hopefully..**

**I found this one in my old ideas.. so i thought.. 'ahh what the heck let's give it a try****' and here i am.**

_~~STORY START!!~~_

(_N__earing the__ end of the Fourth Great Ninja War..)_

Silence...

The ground was littered with bodies of fallen shinobi..

Scars were scattered across the land, fires were still burning, flies now gathered at the mutiliated bodies of the shinobi, with their eyes staring onto space..

This was a result of a single war.

A single simple war, that took away many loved ones from countless families,

Only 300 remained standing of what was once an army of thousands.

A lone figure was standing on the empty battlefield, with long white hair, wearing a white kimono, with a face that was clearly feminine, pure white pupiless eyes, that was currently narrowed into a glare, and two horns that resembled rabbit ears,

Standing directly opposite to the army of shinobi, scoffed at what she was seeing, they were retreating! "_Fools_, _chakra is mine, running will only delay the inevitable."_

Now only 5 shinobi stood to oppose the figure.

These five were team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and their Sensei Hatake Kakashi on one side, and their opponent, a self proclaimed goddess Otsusuki Kaguya on the other...

Team 7 was currently planning their finishing move, on defeating Kaguya, with said person continued staring at them impassively,

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, we only have one shot at this, make it count, use every ounce of chakra that is left inside your bodies, and make this plan work, got it?" Said their Sensei

"Got it! Let's do this!"

"Hai! Sensei."

"Hn."

Came the Replies, and almost as if it was fate, the exact time they finished planning, was also the time when Kaguya got impatient.

She pointed her hands to the group, and quickly fired a barrage of bones,

it flew through the air, at speeds that surpassed any ball, thrown by a professional pitcher, it hit their targets with deadly accuracy, what came next was a surprise, as her "opponents" suddenly exploded into white smoke, at the same time the ground beneath her exploded, and promptly fell apart, revealing a Glowing Naruto with Six Goudodama (**Truth Seeking** **Balls**) around him, and a screeching rasengan in his hand,

"Eat This!" he screamed, **"Fuuton: Rasengan"** as he plunged his hands into Kaguya's Stomach, the rasengan expanded, releasing, hundreds of wind blades, Kaguya gritted her teeth, as the rasengan grinded on her stomach, and the wind blades cut her, the rasengan then exploded, and sent her flying through the air, but even then, she still managed to send out her bones, at Naruto, fortunately our blonde haired friend, was quite nimble on his feet, and quickly jumped away, all of this, which happened at the span of seconds!

"Ikuzo! Kurama!" Naruto shouted to the air, as the glowing cloak he had, on started to take shape, forming into a Fox's head, the only difference was this was much more bigger, it then opened it's mouth, as if it was drawing in air, and orbs of red, and blue chakra formed in the air, the chakra was then pulled towards the head, colliding with each other, it formed a ball of violet chakra, **"BijuuDama!"** Naruto shouted, as he continued to charge up his technique.

(A few seconds earlier)

Sakura, and Sasuke, was currently sailing through the air, as they stood, perched on Sasuke's **"Susanoo"**, they had been doing so for a while, with Sasuke occasionaly blowing fireballs into clouds, "Sakura, get ready, it's time." Sasuke said, as he looked down, where Naruto, and Kaguya were fighting, "Hai! Sasuke kun." Sakura replied, as she readied her fists,

"The dobe, had better done his job."

"Let's hope so, Sasuke kun."

With all has been said, Sakura got into a stance, bringing her clenched fists up to her hips, like he was preparing a palm strike, her fists then began glowing blue, as she focused all her chakra into the two,

at the same time Sasuke's Rinnegan flared with power, as he brought out his sword, and pointed at a tiny speck of white, currently floating in the sky, and spoke two words, that would bring nothing but pain. **"Raijin Kirin"** (Thunder God's Kirin)

(Present Time)

At the same time, the dark sky, began to glow brightly, with white bluish light, the dark clouds parted, revealing 9 dragon heads, pure lightning shaped to form each visage, with their bodies pointing upwards to the sky, like miniature lightning, and 2 small figures falling from the sky, Sakura speeding towards Kaguya, but staying behind the dragons, and Sasuke, in his cursed mark level 2 form.

Each of the dragon heads bared their teeth, their glowing eyes glaring at Kaguya, and they fell, as quick as they could, as pure lightning, every one of them hit their target, the first one swallowed Kaguya, and promptly exploded, sending her higher into the air, the second one, transformed itself into a lightning bolt, and electrecuted her, with the third one following suit, using it's tail to slap her like a fly, towards the remaining dragons, unfortunately, the distance was still far, and Kaguya managed to recover, and destroyed two of the dragons, with a barrage of, **"Ash-Killing Bones"** the remaining ones quickly dodged, and tried circling Kaguya, she quickly retaliated, opening up a portal, that released a cold blast of icy wind, that froze one of the dragons, the last 4 circled around Kaguya, glaring at her hatefully, with her returning said glare, for a moment, everything was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of wind, and the sound of shouting, wait.. shouting? A scream of "Shannaro" could be heard faintly, then suddenly a blur of pink crashed down on Kaguya, followed by a large boom...

The dragons just stared dumbly, at the newly made hole in the ground,

they were broken out of their stupor when a black blur sped past them landing near the crater, while making a much smaller one, the dragons then followed suit.

(Inside the crater)

Sakura was currently taking on Kaguya, she was focusing on taijutsu, hoping that she would overpower Kaguya, imagine to her surprise that Kaguya was no slouch in that as well, she was currently dodging Kaguya's **"Ash-Killing Bones"** it also helped that the Battlefield, was barren, and there would be no way for Kaguya, to corner her, as Sakura continued to dodge, she felt a small shockwave a little ways away from the crater Kaguya made, she grinned and quickly channeled chakra to her fists, while dashing over to Kaguya, while said person's eye narrowed at her, she quickly retaliated by sending a huge wave of water to Sakura, surprise could be evident on her face, as instead of halting her, her opponent PUNCHED through the wave!

Sakura was on a roll, first Kaguya underestimated her strength, and now she sends a wave of WATER to HER? Granted it is Chakra enchanced water, but again WATER? rage coursed through her veins, and as did chakra, as her fists glowed brightly, using Kaguya's shock, she quickly closed the distance between them, "Shannaro!" she screamed her battle cry, and puched her on the face, HARD..

She followed it up with an uppercut to the stomach, further damaging it, and sending her back into the air, where the remaining dragons waited for her, _'She's all yours Sasuke kun, goodluck' _she said to her mind, as she slumped at the ground, her body was mighty tired after that, **_'What are you doing Sakura! Sasuke kun needs our help!' _**her inner self screamed to her, _'I'm worn out inner me, you know that too, all we can do now is recover, and support them if needed.' _she replied, as she positioned herself into a sitting position, and quickly started to heal herself with medical chakra.

(With Sasuke)

After landing, Sasuke dashed through the crater, just in time to see Sakura sending Kaguya straight through the air, he smirked and summoned wings, through his curse mark, and followed Kaguya to the air, halfway through his flight, he saw a bright flash through the clouds, that was followed by a shockwave, _'hn, it seems like the dobe's plan is working, i'll buy you some more time Naruto, don't fail us dobe.'_ Sasuke thought as he grinned, he sped through hand seals, as he neared where the explosion occured, he finished he grabbed his other arm, and channeled lightning chakra, a mass of black electricity, immediately appeared, **_'Habataku Chidori!'_** he thought, his wings flapped again, as he dissapeared in a black blur, after passing through a group of clouds, he arrived just in time, to see his dragon struggling to swallow Kaguya, as she held the upper teeth of the dragon with her two arms, taking this as his distraction, he quickly closed the distance between them, with the speed he was going now there was no possible way, that the **Byakugan** could track him, so evident was on his face as instead of his **"Hatabaku Chidori"** meeting Kaguya's back, he instead pierced through pure lightning, he's eyes narrowed, as he quickly dodged a hail of bones, by flying up, as he turned around he saw that he's lightning dragon's backside was damaged, as it began to glow brightly, seeing that Kaguya was nowhere to be seen he quickly knew that he had been led to a trap,

**Boom!**

A flash of bright light, lit up the sky as the sound of thunder could be heard throughout the sky, as the clouds were literally blown away, revealing Kaguya, just a few ways away from the Explosion, staring through the smoke with an impassive gaze, she floated closer, but had to quickly dodge a giant arrow made of purple chakra shrouded in black flames.

As the smoke began to clear, a purple figure could be seen, which is then revealed to be Sasuke's **"Perfect Susanoo"** with said person, inside the chakra construct, with his **E****MS** (**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan)**

pulsing with power, and the tomoes of his **Rinnegan** eye spinning, giving him a rather menacing look, it also helped that it was already knocking another arrow, ready to fire at her.

(With Naruto)

He was almost done, his **"Chou Odama Bijūū Dama"** now in one of his chakra hands, as he added his natural affinity, into the super charged ball, of positive and negative chakra, if you squinted hard enough, you would see tiny white blades of wind began to form outside it, _"I'm almost done Guys, thanks for all of your chakra."_ Naruto said to his tenants, as he appeared in his mindscape, to see a Kurama, as big as ever, and the other eight Bijuu on top of his furry head, each of them as big as his hand.

**"Hehe your lucky, the others forced me to helped you Gaki, or else i would'nt have done this."** the voice of one insane Shukakū could be heard inside his mind, as he sweatdropped at the reply.

**"Don't listen to him Naruto kun, that's just Shukakū's way of saying your welcome." **the feminine voice of Matatābi replied,

**"I agree" **the timid voice of Isobū said,

**"Hehe, the Cat's got a point Gaki, your one of the few humans, that has treated us right, ever since our father** Son Goku said in a loud voice,

**"As the monkey said, your one of the few humans who has ever treated us right, so it's only fair we lended you our chakra."** Kokuõ the five tailed horse/dolphin hybrid said,

**"I agree as well." **Saiken remarked,

**"Me as well, you are a good human larvae." **Chõmei or 'lucky seven' buzzed in a feminine voice,

**"Yeah, you helped my container Bee, this is the least that i could do for you." **Gyūki said

**"Frankly, i would'nt have a choice if you decided to use my chakra." **Kurama said as he closed his eyes, as if he was thinking. **"But thank you for asking for our permission, you truly are the one Father told as about, good luck, Naruto." **finished the giant fox, he smirked down at him, and then he raised his hand in a fist, bringing it down to Naruto, and they bumped fists.

"Arigatou, everyone" Naruto said with a smile, as his body began to fade away.

**End**

**AU: Now, i know what your thinking, 'why did it stop here?'**

**well for starters, this prologue had gone far enough, so i decided that some of the fight scenes, will be converted into flashback scenes, later on in the story.**

**See ya guys in the next Chapter.**

**Ja ne!**

**\- D**


End file.
